


One Last Kiss...

by LadyStine



Series: LeoKumi Week 2019 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Character Death, Fallen King Leo, Final Battle, Fire Emblem Fates: Birthright Spoilers, Fire Emblem Fates: Revelation Spoilers, Implied/Referenced Suicide, King Leon | Leo, Last Kiss, Leokumi Week 2019, M/M, Post-Fire Emblem Fates: Birthright, Unhappy Ending, battle to the death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyStine/pseuds/LadyStine
Summary: King Leo has fallen under Anankos' control and Takumi is fighting to save him only to find that it's too late...This work is part of LeoKumi Week 2019.
Relationships: Leon | Leo & Takumi, Leon | Leo/Takumi
Series: LeoKumi Week 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567966
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	One Last Kiss...

**Author's Note:**

> LeoKumi Week - Day 2 - Kiss
> 
> **WARNING: This is a very sad story, it doesn't end well. If this triggers you please skip it. Thank you.**

Leo stood before him, eyes glowing red in a demonic rage. His corrupted blade rested at his hip while vines sprouted from the ground from his cursed tome trying to wrap around his legs. Takumi couldn’t believe it. Here he was in Anankos’ throne room fighting his best friend, his lover, and it was up to him stop him. Before Leo had gone completely under, they had made a promise that if Leo was permanently changed, Takumi would kill him to end his rampage. 

“No, no, no! This can’t be happening!” Takumi choked back tears. “Please, Leo!” he begged barely managing to dodge Leo’s attack. “Please don’t make me do this! You have to fight him! I know you’re still in there! Please!”

Seeing Leo like this killed Takumi inside. He wished that this was all a horrible nightmare and that he’d wake up back in Nohr where the two of them were working hard to reshape the country. But the overwhelming power and purple demonic aura that consumed Leo was far worse than anything he could’ve imagined.

Leo had been through enough losing both Elise and Xander during the previous war, and he was hardly given the time to grieve when he was forced to take the Nohrian throne when Camilla said she didn’t want it. To make matters worse for him, she ran from home, leaving him all alone to fix their broken country all on his own.

Takumi had worked so hard in the past two years to gain Leo’s trust, friendship, and love. And Anankos ruined all that, destroying whatever happiness they had. He was having his way with Leo, hurting him, slowly killing him, and it made Takumi furious.

Leo didn’t respond when Takumi called out to him. Instead, he drew the cursed Siegfried from his belt and charged at him. Takumi’s eyes widened, he quickly drew an arrow and fired it at his shoulder to stop his advance. The arrow struck true causing Leo to falter. “Ugggh….” the demonic king groaned, grabbing at his shoulder. “You’ll pay for that!” 

“Leo,” Takumi cried. Seeing the pain his lover was in was unbearable. “Please… you have to be in there. You just have to!”

“Shut up! I don’t wanna hear it from you!” Leo snapped quickly trapping Takumi’s legs with Brynhildr’s vines, trapping him where he stood. “Stop talking like you know me. You don’t know anything about me!” He shot Siegfried’s dark power at him once he was pinned down.

Siegfried’s black rays pierced him through the stomach. “Auugh!” Takumi wailed out as he spat up blood, fighting through the searing pain. “Yes, I do!” he sobbed drawing back another arrow. “I know you, Leo… I know you so well, and this isn’t you.” He fired his divine bow piercing through the pages of Brynhildr hoping to render it useless to him. Fujin Yumi’s light shined bright as it stuck out through the back of the book before it faded away.

He didn’t want to damage Leo’s precious tome, he knew how much it meant to him, but Takumi couldn’t take on two divine weapons at once if he hoped to stop him. Plus, this allowed him to spare Leo’s life just a bit longer. Fujin Yumi’s power canceled Brynhildr’s spell and Takumi was able to break free from the vines. He quickly fired another arrow, grazing Leo’s wrist causing him to drop the tome onto the floor behind him. He grabbed at his stomach once Brynhildr was neutralized.

“No…” Leo’s eyes widened in shock. “NOOOOOO!” he screamed out in despair. Leo fell to his knees dropping Siegfried beside him in the process. He picked up Brynhildr and cradled the damaged book in his hands. It was useless to him in this condition. “You bastard! How dare you destroy my Brynhildr! My precious tome!” Rage burned in his bright red eyes as tears streamed down his cheeks. “I’ll never forgive you for this! Never!”

Leo’s harsh words pierced right through him. “I-I’m sorry Leo…” Takumi choked back tears, gripping tightly at his wound. “You left me no other choice! I don’t want to kill you!” 

“I’ll kill you for this!” Leo sobbed, hugging his tome close. He picked up Siegfried once more, clutching it tightly. “I’ll kill you with my brother’s blade! He was right about you Hoshidans all along! You can’t be trusted!” 

Takumi stumbled back trying to distance himself from Leo. “Please Leo…” he begged one last time. “Please don’t make me do this!” He knew it was hopeless. This was it. It was kill, or be killed. There was no getting through to him like this. The Leo he once knew and loved wasn’t there anymore. He was going to have to kill him.

“This room will be your grave!” Leo seethed. He gently placing Brynhildr on the ground now that he couldn’t use it anymore. He stood up and glared at Takumi. “As King of Nohr, I sentence you to death for the destruction of my sacred tome, Brynhildr. Prepare to die Hoshidan scum!” he screamed as he charged at Takumi with full force. Before Takumi could counter, he swung Siegfried slashing him deeply across the chest.

“Aaahh!” he cried out, falling to the ground clutching his chest. This wound was serious, he couldn’t afford to take another hit like that. He wouldn’t be able to fulfill his promise to Leo if he did. Pushing through the pain, Takumi reaped Leo’s legs out from under him before he could make his next move.

“Ah!” Leo gasped, falling to the ground. “Damn it!” He quickly got himself to his feet to attack only to find that Takumi had distanced himself from him. He was standing and had Fujin Yumi drawn, ready to strike. “Don’t think that bow of yours will save you! Siegfried can attack from long range too!” he taunted striking Takumi with its dark powers to prove his point.

Takumi took the hit. “Nnggh!” He faltered a bit in his stance, but then resumed his position. His determination was too great to allow himself to fall. He just had to last long enough to make one final shot. “Don’t worry Leo…” he said to himself quietly. His hands shook as he held back Fujin Yumi’s bowstring. Tears started to swim in his eyes, clouding his vision. “Don’t worry… It’s going to be okay. It will all be over soon.”

“You’re a stubborn one,” Leo frowned watching Takumi carefully. He was surprised he was still standing. “But that won’t stop me.” He charged at him again with Siegfried, hoping to strike him down this time. “I won’t stop until I have your head!”

“I’ll save you from him…” Takumi sobbed watching as Leo quickly closed the distance between them. “I won’t let Anankos do as he pleases with you anymore.” He fired the arrow at Leo point blank once he was close enough. He knew that shot would be lethal. “I’m so sorry Leo!” he cried. “Please forgive me…”

Leo’s eyes widened as Takumi’s arrow pierced through his armor and into his heart. The shot stopped him in his tracks. “Ughh!” he gasped in pain, falling to his knees. He spat up blood, clutching at his wound once the arrow vanished. Leo collapsed to the ground in front of Takumi, bleeding out all over the floor. He looked up at Takumi in shock, fighting to stay alive. 

“Leo!” Takumi screamed out, falling to his knees beside him. He dropped Fujin Yumi onto the ground and cradled his dying lover in his arms. “Leo! I’m so sorry! I’m so sorry!” he sobbed hugging him close.

Leo's eyes turned back to their normal shade. Fate had been kind enough to allow him to have his final moments as himself. He was too weak to move to wipe away his tears. “T-Thank you… Takumi,” he spoke softly taking one final breath.

“Leo?!” Takumi gasped, surprised to hear Leo address him by his name, but when he looked down at him for a response, he realized he was already dead. “No…” He shook him. “No. No, no, no! Leo!” He cried shaking him again. “Leo!” Leo’s body was limp in his arms, his head slumped over to the side as a cruel reminder that he was gone. “NOOOOOOO!” Takumi screamed, sobbing loudly over his fallen lover. “Leo, Leo! Nooo!”

Takumi stayed that way, crying for a while, holding Leo close to him. He knew he still had to battle Anankos with the others. He had to stay strong enough just a bit longer to avenge the man he loved. Once the final battle was over Takumi could end his life and join his beloved. He had no desire to go on if Leo wasn’t going to be there beside him, plus there was the added political drama of a Hoshidan royal killing the king of Nohr once again. If he ended his life here with Leo, that would even things out between the two nations and finally bring peace. 

Takumi looked down at Leo and sobbed, “Don’t worry my love.” He choked on his words cupping Leo’s face with his bloody hands. He pressed one last kiss on his lips. They were still warm. “Don’t worry… I’ll be joining you soon. Just wait for me ok?”

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to create a sad prompt once I read Tyrs-Right-Hand's sad story for this day. It was then that I realized that these could be sad! And sad stories are my specialty!
> 
> I've had this idea brewing for a while now. I love writing about and drawing Fallen Takumi, but I don't think I've seen any content for Fallen King Leo. Well, here you go! The story that no one really asked for! I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
